


Come on Home

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Mickey gets a call from Fiona, something is wrong with Ian, he must get to him now, what happens when he doesn't quite make it to his destination and Ian is left feeling Moreno out of place than ever.





	Come on Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyHereForGallavich (taekookies_and_cream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookies_and_cream/gifts).



> Written mostly at work so any and all  
> Mistakes are completely my works fault. Lol. :P

  
\- Gift to OnlyHereForGallavich

  
It happened in a flash of lighting, or that's what it would feel like. It all happened in a rush. Mickey received a call that his ex-needed him. It was Fiona. When he had gotten settled in Mexico he had called her late one evening and gave her his contact information. He explained this wasn't about getting Ian back anymore and she should only call if it was an emergency. He knew that giving her that number was the only way he could sleep at night so it's what he had done. He didn't call to check in, and Fiona hadn't called him until she did.

Mickey hadn't even thought about anything but the redhead since Fiona called and hadn't said anything besides his name. Ian. She didn't explain, and he didn't press he just let out a soft okay, and climbed out of bed. Maybe he should have asked what was wrong. Maybe Fiona was overreacting but he didn't care. He didn't care about the real possibility that going back to Chicago would send him back to prison. He didn't.

This is how he was speeding into the state of Illinois and why when it happened he was right outside of Chicago city limits. His car is struck, and everything after that is a blur, the last thing he sees before he sees nothing but darkness is the color red. Fitting he thinks.

\--

After not hearing from Mickey again for a few days Fiona decides to call him back. Half her wants to tell him to stay in Mexico where he's safe because Ian would be furious at her. Furious at her for having the number and not giving it to him, furious for calling and making Mickey think he'd gone off the rails or something and he had but not in a typical way. Not like Monica always had, no not like that. He hadn't lost his mind and ran off on a bender or whatever the case may be. He just was. Numb maybe, she didn't know. He went to work, came home, took his meds and sat on the couch. She knew he had saved enough to get his own apartment by now but he didn't. Why? He said he hadn't found anything. Truth, he was worried, he didn't know if Mickey was okay, and he was saving his money in case he ever called and needed it. Logically she knew that Ian knew Mickey would never call for that but he did it anyway. He didn’t have to say it she knew.

“You're watching him again,” Lip says coming into the house.

“Hush.”

“You know he's not stupid. He knows you're watching. Just let him be Fiona. He'll come out of it.” He tries.

“Do you really believe that?” She asks. If he says yes she'll call Mickey and tell him to stay in Mexico right now.

“Maybe, maybe he just needs time to deal with his own guilt. I know you don't understand it and I don't either but he loved, still loves Mickey. He let him go, he needs time to deal with it.”

“It's been months. Maybe dealing with it isn't what he needs, maybe he needs…him.”

“Well unless you can magically get said man here. I don't see how that's going to help.”

“What if I could Lip. What if somehow I could tell Mickey to come home. To help him?”

“And then what? He’ll leave you know? If Mickey cannot get caught, he'll go back  
With him. You know that.”

“If it makes him happy. I don't even care any more lip. That man in there is not our brother. He is an unhappy shell of a man. I called Mickey.” She finally says in a whisper.

“You did what? How?”

“He gave me his number a while back in case anything ever happened.” She says biting her lip.

“Wait…Mickey gives you an emergency contact, and you use it for this?” She nods. “Look I get it but what happens when he gets here huh? When he finds out it's not like that. When Ian finds out you did this? What if he gets caught Fiona?” Lip sighs. This was bad. He held out his hand and waits for her to hand over the phone. “Give it. I'm telling him the truth. If he's gonna show up here, he deserves the truth. Now fiona!” She sighs and hands him the phone and Ian walks through the kitchen doors with a blank stare.

Lip nods at his brother and walks out the back door to dial the number. He froze when the phone picked up. It wasn't Mickey, that's when he had known how royally fucked they were. When an officer explained that the man whose phone this was had been in an accident. And they were taking him to a hospital right outside of Chicago. He had also asked lip his name and lip had just sputtered out his last name, which apparently peaked an interest and was asked to come down to meet with the doctors. They were so screwed, he had to tell Ian. Ian was his emergency contact. They would call him any minute if he didn't say he was him. But how did he explain to Ian knowing about it? Should they just let them call. No. He had to do this.

\--

“Ian we need to talk to you,” Lip says and Fiona turns towards the door. She can't hear this again. Her face is beat red and she's crying, she can't help it. Mickey. She did this. He was rushing home to be there for Ian, and…oh god.

“Is this an intervention? Aren't you supposed to wait until you tell me everything I'm doing wrong before you start crying? Fi? That was supposed to be a joke. Fi?” Ian's usually numb features flash into something else, worry.

“Ian, there was a phone call. It was for you. I wanted to tell you myself. Okay?” He says softly.

“What?” He asks, looking at Fiona.

“What kinda phone call?”

“An officer…”

“Officer? For what? Who got arrested…wait did you say it was for me?”

“Yes. Nobody is arrested, there was an accident Ian.” He says.

“Why is she crying?” Ian asks.

“Focus Ian. It's mick.” And that gets his attention and he looks at his brother.

“What are you talking about? Why would they call me? What are you saying?”

“Ian Mickey was in an accident, car accident, he's in the hospital.”

“No.” He whispers.

“I can take you to him.” Lip offers.

“You're gonna drive me to Mexico?” Ian asks.

“They said he was a little closer than Mexico Ian,” Lip says and  
Fiona cries harder.

“How close?”

“Close enough for us all to go. But for tonight just me and you.” He says and nods at Fiona who nods. The last thing he needs right now is for Fiona to tell  
The truth now and it blows up In all their faces.

\--

“Remember Ian. He's not gonna have his real ID on him.”

“I know. I got it.” Ian rolled his eyes. His brother was pissing him off. Why was Mickey here? Had he come back for him? God, was this his fault? No, maybe his family needed something. Who had his number anyway? Fuck.

Ian walked mechanically to the desk. And the receptionist looked up at him. Would he even be allowed to see him? Was this a risk just coming here. He took a breath. “Ian Gallagher to see Michael Miller.” He said it but he wanted to be sick. What if he had changed it again? She typed into her computer and nodded.

“The doctor will be out to see you in just a moment, sir.”

“Miller?” Lip whispered. “How ordinary” Ian shrugged.

\--

Ian waited for what seemed like years, at least in his mind it did and his mind went over everything. Every moment with Mickey. The fights, the kissing, the love making and the walking away, not once, not twice but three times. Not like he hadn't been over it time and time again since Mickey crossed that border but it hit him like bricks. Mickey was here and had been driving into Chicago, for what he didn't understand but it was still a fact. He stood motionless as the doctor came out and talked to him. It didn't sound good, he caught words here and there but what it amounted to, Mickey was speeding and a driver plowed into his car, he was unconscious and unresponsive. It didn't look good, they were doing everything they could. They would update him if anything changed.

Ian sat in that chair for days, next to mickeys bed. Only leaving to get food from the cafeteria and once when lip had dragged him to a close hotel to  
Take a shower, because Liam had told him he stunk. The whole family stayed by his side, they all visited and talked to Mickey, and lip had picked up the phone and finally called Mandy who almost had hung up on him. Then they debated on the phone how smart it was her or any of her family showing up to visit Mickey. She finally agreed that they would wait a couple of days but then she would be there because fuck it, if something happened to her brother and she wasn't there she would never be able to forgive herself. A decision she would regret when seconds after she had arrived Mickey had gone into cardiac arrest and flatlined.

At that moment she broke, Ian broke. For those minutes Mickey Milkovich was dead. And everything in that moment hanging everything. Sure they had gotten him back but nobody could give back the piece of Ian or Mandy that had left the second they saw through the window that Mickey was gone. It was in one of those very fragile  
Moments after that she had asked her friend. “Why was he coming back?”

“I don't know. You don't know?” Was his response. “I thought if anyone had contact with him…”

“He called once to check in, but no, I wouldn't know how to get ahold of him if he did, he told me if there was an emergency to call you.” She says and he looks at her wearily.

“Me? I left him, again, he hates me.” He says.

“Hates you? That bafoon loves you. He would never be okay with not knowing…” and she rushed out of the room and stared at the Gallaghers. She knew her brother, if she didn't give Ian his number directly he gave it to one of them. He had been adamant the last time he talked, that if she were ever in trouble to go to the Gallagher home, she had thought he meant Ian, but what if he hadn't. “Phillip…” she starts. “Give me your phone.”

“Wha…”

“He gave you his number, didn't he? In case Ian…you called him, is that why he's here? Is Ian in trouble? He seems fine…besides…”

“I'm not in trouble,” Ian says from behind her.

“You are,” Fiona speaks up, she's had enough. “It's not Lip.”

“You? But why would he? Why would you?” Mandy asks.

“He needed him, he's been a mess. I called Mickey.”

“You what?!?” Ian exclaims.

“I just…I'm so sorry Ian, it's my fault. You needed him back, I knew you'd probably run off with him, but it's a chance I had to take. He's your reason for everything. I didn't know he'd get hurt. I'm so sorry.” She breaks down and starts crying in the middle of the waiting room.

“What did..you…say? “ he breaks crying out.

“I didn't. I called and said your name and he said okay. That was it.” She breaks down crying. “Now he's in there and it's my fault. I should have called right back and told him you were fine that you just needed him. I should have done something else. I was at a loss and I just thought he'd come and you'd be happy again.” She cries and lip wraps his arm around her.

“This isn't your fault Fiona” lip says yo her hit she shakes him off and walks into mickeys room. “I'm so sorry Mickey. This is my fault. I'm so sorry.” She shakes violently from the tears. She looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder and it's Ian's. He pushes her towards Mickey

“You didn't do this fi. I did. If I wasn't such a mess, if I would have just stayed with him, none of this would be happening. If it weren't for me and my never-ending bullshit, he would be safe. That is not on you. That is on me.” He says the tears freely falling down his face.

\--

  
“I just want to help him,” Debbie says quietly looking into the room, watching Ian talk to Mickey as if he was listening intently to him and maybe he was, it wasn’t like she really knew how the whole, the unconscious thing really worked. She wished Mickey would wake up, he ha been like this for far too long.

“I know debs, I know,” Lip says sighing.

\--

The first thing Mickey felt when he started to come too, was the cold, stale air surrounding him I that hospital room and the second was the feel of the skin that still burned every bit of who he was touching his own. Where was he? Was Ian here in this darkness? Ian. He had been trying to get to him. Had he succeeded? Why was everything so dark, he tried to blink only to realize his eyes were so heavy, unbelievably heavy. Was he asleep? He tried to move, if Ian was really touching him, he’d let him know he was still there, that’s what he would do. It took him what seemed like hours to muster up the strength to squeeze the hand that was laying in his own. He knew it had worked because he had heard him. Through sniffles. Was Ian crying? He heard him yell for a doctor. Doctor? He was in the hospital. First thought was Ian, but then he realized, he was the one who couldn’t open his eyes he was the one that Ian was yelling about. What had happened?

“He held my hand.” He heard Ian pleading with the doctors to believe him, to help him. That was his Ian. He missed Ian. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t move. He heard the doctors tell him it was involuntary. Involuntary my ass, he had worked hard as shit to make that happen. When he could throw something,, he was aiming for whatever asshat was telling Ian those things. Telling him to think long term, and to do what had to be done. Oh fuck no. Mickey clenched his fist, he felt it.

“You are not killing him! He’s in there, I can feel it. I would know if he wasn’t.”

“Sir. No offense.”

“No! I have loved that man for half my life. I would fucking know.”

The doctors seemed to have let Ian be and soon Mickey could hear Gallaghers around him and Mandy?

“What is it, Ian?” Fiona asks.

“I felt it, he held my hand damn it. I wasn’t delusional. He was telling me he’s in there. And they think I'm crazy.” Mickey waited for Fiona to say Ian was crazy but she didn’t.

“Maybe he did sweet face. Maybe he wants you to know everything is gonna be okay no matter what. Whatever it is, I hope that fighting spirit can climb out of whatever part of his mind he’s in.” she says the last part softer, but Mickey hears it. She sounds so…broken herself. He wants to throw something at her too. She sounds defeated Fiona Gallagher is never defeated. Why had she called him anyway? Ian…ian…he has to get back. Whatever was wrong before must still be wrong.

“Fiona don’t start that again, let's go outside. Give him a minute.” Mickey hears Lip.

“I can’t help it. I shouldn't have called him. He would be safe.”

“Come on Fi.”

  
“I know you’re in there somewhere Mickey. I can feel it. I’m so sorry that I let you down, I'm sorry that I left, I never meant to be like I am. I love you so much. I have regretted leaving you at that border every fucking day. You being here like this is my fault. Fiona called because she saw it, how I was falling apart. I'm so sorry Mickey.” Ian lays his head on Mickey’s chest and sobs.

“Nough’ of that.” Is what Ian hears and his head shoots up. It's cracked and light but it's there and when he looks up there are the blue eyes he's been waiting to stare into. Mickey. Mickey.

Ian got Mickey some water and the doctors looked him over. The next few days Ian shyly sat next to Mickey and spoke when Mickey spoke to him. But he didn't know what to say. “I'm sorry” seemed like not enough tans everything else felt like too much.

“Stop looking at me like that red,” Mickey said finally. Sick of Ian dancing around him.

“Like what?”

“With that guilty stare. This isn't your fault okay? I was driving like a fuckin maniac. That's not  
On you Ian, that's me.” He says looking at Ian. Ian did look okay and he remembered what brought him here, something was wrong but for the life of him, Ian didn't seem out of it, besides his guilty stare.

“You came back for me, because Fiona said…she thinks it's her fault but it's not, it's mine. If I wouldn't have left you like the stupid asshole I am, if I wouldn't have done so many things. You wouldn't of even been there if you wouldn't have been trying to protect me I. The first place.” Ian states and Mickey shakes his head.

  
“No. Don't do that. You made a decision for you. I don't like it but I get it. I wanted you with me, I did, but a life like mine isn't for you. You have responsibilities, a family that needs you, a good job, a boyfriend, meds to take. I get it, Ian.”

“It was the biggest mistake I've ever made,” Ian says quietly:

“The biggest? Come on Ian.”

“Nothing is wrong with me you know?” He says.

“What do you mean?”

“Fiona called because she's worried but it's not because I'm manic or whatever. I'm just unhappy. So when you're better; you don't have to you know…be worried or whatever.” Ian sighs knowing what he's saying is another list of mistakes. He's giving him an out, telling him to go back to Mexico.

“Ian…”

“I don't want you to leave but it's not safe for you here. I love you so fucking much Mickey. I do. But I want you safe.”

 

It's weeks until Mickey is going to get released and it's those weeks until Fiona finally makes her way into the room.

“Hey.” She says standing at the door. He knows she scared of his reaction, Ian has told him during their morning talks

  
“Come in Gallagher. You have never been scared of my ass before.” He says and she walks in a few steps.

“I'm so…”

“Don't say you're sorry fi. I gave you that number for a reason. I'm the one that hung up before you explained, this is all on me okay? I missed him and I wanted to see him, you called and it was my excuse to get to him, that's all me, it's not on you.”

“I should have called back and told you it wasn't his bipolar, that he just missed you and he was depressed because he loves you so much. I just thought you'd come back and he'd run off with you because it's what he wanted. What he needed. I didn't…you almost died and I am sorry about that. I'm sorry I told him not to go find you when you escaped. I'm so sorry.”

“Stop that. I'm fine. I'm gonna go back and he's staying here. But he's okay right?”

“As okay as he can be missing half his heart.” She says before coming closer and hugging Mickey.

 

  
“What's this fi?” Ian asks standing outside the hospital, Mickey was getting released today. He was really not in the mood to guess what was going on in his sister's brain right now.

“It's a bag.”

“No shit Fiona.”

“It's your bag. You didn't have time to pack but there are clothes in there and a full prescription of your meds. You'll have to come back to deal with work and whatever else but I know you won't be okay until you know he is. So get in that car with him, and do what you gotta do Ian. Don't live like you have been living anymore. Be fuckin happy.” She says.

“What if he won't let me?” He asks softly.

“Would he let you tell him no?” She waited in the silence for his answer. “Then don't let him push you away.” And with that Fiona was gone. Everyone else was already gone, it was just him and Mickey. So he headed inside to get Mickey.

 

“What's this?” Mickey asks standing at the almost brand new SUV.

“It's your ride back to Mexico. Let's go.”

“Lets? You takin me to the border?” Mickey asks confused. “How are you gonna get back?”

“I'm not leaving you at the Border this time Mick.”

“Ian…”

“Listen Mick. I know your gonna tell me no. Tell me all  
The bullshit I told you when you crossed that damn fuckin border the first time but it's not like that. I'm getting in that car with you, I have enough meds to last me until your better, I'm on leave from work already, granted they probably think I've gone nuts or something but whatever. I am going with you, and I'm staying until you get settled and are better. If you don't want me there after that I'll go home, it'll suck but I will. When I go to come home, If you don't want me to come back, I won't mick. But right now I need to know your okay.”

“Alright alright. Get it the car then. But if you leave me at that border….”

“I'm not.”

 

And he didn't. Ian went with him. Ian met Ethan, mickeys roommate and friend, and he helped until Mickey could get out and work again. He was in Mexico with Mickey for three weeks before it happened. Before two men who loved each other through all the bullshit and turmoil,  
It was then that they couldn't help but get lost in each other. Loving each other touching each other, and they didn't leave that room for days after they discovered each other again.

It was in the following weeks that they were the happiest they probably had ever been but it had to end right? It had to. Ian had to go back. Check on yev, get new meds, his job, deal with his shit. What he wanted was to come back, to come home after his time in Chicago but he hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask his…ex? Boyfriend? Lover? Whatever he was at this point, he hadn't asked Mickey what he wanted. He needed to, he couldn't go on creating this beautiful future in his head, if there wouldn't be one.

\--

“All packed yet?” Mickey asks a couple of days late

“Almost. Didn't bring much.”

“You've bought a bunch of useless shit since then red.” And there it was. To Mickey he was stating a fact but to Ian, to Ian Mickey was telling him to take all his shit with him when he went. That he didn't want anything to remind him of this time. Maybe all this had been this time was falling into old habits. Maybe Ian had fucked up so bad before, that Mickey would or could never let him back in.

  
“Oh.” Was all that Ian said before getting up and walking outside.

“The fuck just happened?” Mickey looked over at Ethan who shrugged but it was Gabriella, Ethan's girlfriend that just rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Men, gay or straight…” she says pointing back and forth between the boys. “No matter, all idiots.”

“What is she babbling about E?”

“Fuck if I know. But I do know that she understands your red-head better than either of us do, so maybe enlighten us over there babe?”

“Like you deserve it.” She rolls her eyes. “Fine. You want him to leave? Never come back?” She asks

“Course not. Ain't gonna beg him to stay though.”

“Maybe you should: dumbass. He thinks you don't want him to come back. So he won't. Because he promised you.”

“You been gabbing with my boyfriend Gabs?” He asks and she flips him off.

“You know you don't even call him that in front of him. He's leaving, deal with it before he goes dumdum.”

\--

“You're mad at me.” Mickey says stepping out on the porch.

“Nope.”

“Don't lie to me asshole.”

“I'm not. I'm mad at me. It wouldn't be like this if I hadn't left so many damn fucking times. So I overstayed my welcome, I'll go home, you have my number if you ever want to talk.”

“You're really gonna make me do this right now you selfish bastard?”

“I'm not mick. I'm not okay? I love you, I love you from now until the day I die, and I could just come back over and over until you forgive me or believe me, but I promised you, that if you wanted me to go, I would go. I don't want to fucking go. I want to say hi to my family and come back home.”

  
“H..home?”

“Yes Mickey. Home. Here is home.”

“Fuck Gallagher.” Mickey says pulling Ian to him, crashing his lips against Ian's. “I fucking love you too. I never said I didn't want you to come back.”

“Then I'm coming back baby.”

“Oh fuckin hell never mind, not if your gonna start calling me that, stay your ass in Chicago.”

“Too late baby…..” Ian says and takes off inside the house.

“Imma kill you!!” Mickey runs after him.  
“You won't kill meeeeee, you loooooveeee meeeee” Ian chants as he laughs and makes his way into the bedroom closing the door and standing against it so mick can't get in so easily.

\--

It was a long, drawn-out day that they had to say goodbye. They made love three times that day; they cried and yelled but when it was time, they kissed with more passion than they had since they were young. And Ian promised to come back and Mickey believed him.

He believed him through the first weeks, when they talked everyday, he believed him past the three month mark until he couldn't anymore. He couldn't. He was supposed to be back by now. They barely spoke now. Once a week now with I love yous rare, he had known better than to let Ian back in, to believe he would come back to him, that he could or would ever live him the way Mickey did. Although why Ethan had stopped him when he wanted to put and find someone to fuck the previous night was beyond him. Ian has probably found someone else, someone better and decided he was better off in Chicago.

 

“Please tell me you're on your way?” Gabby says into the phone. “He's losing faith. He gonna go out and do stupid things” she informs him.

“He thinks I'm not trying,” he says finally.

“Yes. You come home now?” She asks.

“I'm working on it. Almost.”

“What if he does stupid thing?” She asks.

“I probably deserve it. I'll call him.”

Mickey didn't answer that night, Ian wasn't worried. Sure there was a chance Mickey would go out and take his mind off of everything but Ian would deal with it. He would be home soon and he would make it up to him. In more ways than one.

“We ready buddy?” He says looking down at the little boy bounding out of the house. Who nods and he looks at Svet. “You're okay with this?”

“If he's not with shitthead father in 3 days Ian…”

“I know I know.” He says.

“Have fun with daddy yevvy, I come see you soon.”

And they were off. That's what had taken so long, convincing Lana to let him take him anywhere, let alone anywhere that involved a long distance but he had done it. He had a job lined up, he had everything set. It was finally time to get back to his man.

 

  
When Ian walked in, he held his finger over his mouth when Ian and Gabby looked up.

  
“Who's that?” Ethan whispered.

“His son.” Ian answers and Ethan smiles.

“You better get in there then. He's pissed man.”

“I know. Take him to gabbys to watch cartoons for a bit?”

“Sure man.”

\--

Ian stood outside mickeys door and called him.

“Fuck off,” Mickey says. “Don't want to hear all the reasons why you ain't here yet.” He throws his phone slightly, Ian can hear it so he opens the door.

“How about the reasons why it took so fuckin long mick? You want those?”

“You're here?” Mickey jumps off the bed

“I'm home mick,” Ian says softly and smiles even though he is met with mickeys angry stare.

“The fuck took you so long??” Mickey steps forward, his stance say

“A lot of things. It had to be perfect babe.”

“Perfect? I was ready to go out and… and…” Mickey feels the tears forming. Ian immediately pulls him into his pulls Mickey to him,

“I know baby: I know: it's okay. I'm home. Can we fight about all of it later? I want to make love to you and then I want to show you my surprise and then we can fight about all of it, because I'm never leaving you again.”

“Even if I woulda?”

“Even if. I love you so much. I'm home.” And he was.

And Mickey was so thankful when he saw his son a mere few hours later. His son was there too and he looked at Ian, and wiped his eyes and looked at the men in His life and simply said.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
